Olympian Academy: The Freshman Year
by I am Asuna Of Knights of Blood
Summary: Olympian Academy is a special, prestigious boarding school that is located on a cruise ship and travels around the world for the school year. It offers the OP program that it internationally recognized and is quite advanced compared to other schools. OA is the only school that offers this program but space is quite limited. Turn the next page to find out more about the academy.
1. Introduction to the Academy

**Introduction to the Olympian Academy**

**The Academy**

Olympian Academy is a special type boarding school that travels. It is located on a cruise ship we own called '_The Celestial Jewel_'. The cruise ship will be departing at a New York City Port. During the school year, the academy travels around the world; coast to coast and country to country to study. Between the time travelled to each destination, students will learn to talk fluently in the language of the country they are heading to. This class is called 'Foreign Languages' and is unique to this academy. With our only one of its kind class, you can be rest assured that your child(ren) will acquire the skill to talk to everyone without a language barrier and open up even more opportunities in the future.

During the year, we have many activities such as our distinguished balls and casual school dances. Also, during the school breaks, we travel to multiple vacation spots where students loosen up and relax during the holidays and breaks. Also, at the end of the school year, we hold a battle tournament to determine the student perfects. Student Perfects will at the next year following show the new freshman around the academy and be their tour guide and role model.

* * *

><p><strong>The Courses<strong>

Along with our exceptional class, we offer a highly advanced academic program much like the IB program and the AP program. The courses we teach are Algebra, Arithmetics, Physics, English, History, Geography, Business, The Arts, Biology, Chemistry, Marine Biology, Architecture, Music, Culinary and World Studies. Unlike many other schools, we do not offer sports that require much space due to our circumstances on board but we do offer something quite different. At Olympian Academy, we offer swordsmanship, martial arts, archery and water related sports. Students will learn different ways to defend themselves as it is part of our mandatory curriculum. They will not be able to pass their grade without earning the Physical Education credits as well as Algebra, Physics, Biology, Arithmetics, Chemistry, English credits. Students will need at least one Geography, History and Art credit. The other courses are optional but students are encouraged and must decide a course they shall take in their final period. Together with the unique class and rigorous academic and physical program, graduating students will get a gold seal on their graduation diploma meaning they have completed the Olympic Program.

* * *

><p><strong>What is the<strong>**_ Olympic Program_****?**

The _Olympic Program_ is a program that offers rigorous and highly advanced curriculum as well as skills needed for jobs. The Olympic Program or many people call it the OP program is internationally recognized program that allows students to study all over the world. The OP program can also be counted as a first year collage/ university credit so students have the option to study an alternative course. The OP program is only offered in this school. Graduating in the OP program means you are one of top graduates in America. The Olympic Program is only available to those who are residents in the US.

* * *

><p><strong>The Accommodations<strong>

At Olympian Academy, we can accommodate 200 students onboard with dormitories and selection of food offered during meals. There are only 50 students per grade (25 male students and 25 female students). We have 48 dorms on The Celestial Jewel and each grade has 12 dormitories (10 dormitories for four people and 2 dormitories for five people). For each grade, we have 6 dormitories for each gender in addition a common room complete with couches, sofas, desks, chairs and carpets. Each dormitory has 2 to 3 bunk beds with bed sheets, mattresses and pillows. We also include 2 shower houses with hot water running as well as male and female restrooms. For each meal, we offer a large variety of food that is freshly prepared at our buffet room. Lights out at 11:30 pm. Since the cruise is travelling around the world, class times will be changed to adapt to the different time zones.

* * *

><p><strong>Who should be enrolling into Olympian Academy?<strong>

The students are expected to have all Excellent work habits attributable to our advanced and quick curriculum and obtain As in all subject areas. Students should be hard working and trying their best as well, highly motivated as character wise where they have to be collaborative and polite to one another. Also, students must be able to play at least one musical instrument.

* * *

><p><strong>How to Enroll<strong>

Due to our limited space and tough curriculum, future student hopefuls will have to take an academic exam and a physical fitness exam to enroll into our academy. Based on your results, we will pick the top 25 students for each gender with the best average score for academics and physical fitness will be offered to enroll our prestigious academy. More information will be sent if the applicant enrolls in. Click here to register for the exams

* * *

><p>Good luck and we hope to see you at Olympian Academy!<p>

Sincerely,

_Chiron Brunner_

Principal of Olympian Academy

_Vinum Dionysus _

Guidance Councillor

_Zeus Olympia_

Head of Olympian Academy

_Poseidon Olympia_

Co-director of Olympian Academy

_Hades Olympia_

Co-director of Olympian Academy

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>

**Hello again! It's been like ages since I last talked to you guys. I know, I know... I should be updating and yada yada but I got struck with a horrible diesease called Writer's Block. But then... *cue dramatic music* I got a dream. *slow clap* Yeah... I had a dream about this fic and I was like that is soo not overdone. You know what I specialize in... Twisting overdone stuff and sometimes doing overdone stuff. For this fic, I will try my best to not make it sound cliche and overdone like the other 'highschool' fics. Not saying I don't like those or anything but I wanted to make some sort of change. I don't know if this idea is overdone or anything. Let me know in the reviews please. **

**Just to let you know, this will probably be not updated daily or anything. I'm busy with my schedule, we all are so don't expect this to be updated alot. I'll try my best and you try your best to review if you have time. I haven't wrote in soo long so I need YOUR constructive criticism. FYI, I write majority of this on a plane so I'm kinda proud of my self. ^_^ Happy belated B-day to Thalia! Her birthday was on December 22nd. **

**I'm gonna go with the flow with this fic soooo if you have any suggestions, DM me. Btw, the pairing is Percabeth. And maybe I'll add some family fluff with the Big Three kids. I just love those *gushes* **

**Please review for constructive criticism and feel free to ask me questions ^_^**

**-Asuna of Knights of Blood **

**(Anyone watch SAO? I just sad cuz it ended TT_TT. Need SAO3 now for Underworld Arc.)**

**Question of the day: What's your thoughts of The Blood of Olympus?**

**Book recommendation of the chapter: Rebel Spring by Morgan Rhodes**

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser (HAHA IM SO EVIL YOU KNOW)<strong>

_Dear Percy, Thalia, and Nico, _

_We are afraid we have to stop your homeschooling and we registered you for the OA academy exam. The examination is today and we expect all of you to get in. Your driver received orders that he has to drive you to the examinations place. The exam is academics and physical fitness. Please prepare until then and bring proper attire for fitness. Good luck for you exam! We expect the best from you guys. See you at dinner. _

_With love, _

_Your dads and uncles;_

_Zeus Olympia_

_Poseidon Olympia_

_Hades Olympia_

"Looks like Drama Queen finally gone insane, " Nico muttered.


	2. Chapter 1: Of freaks you call cousins

**Of freaks you call cousins and randomness**

**Percy's POV**

Thalia, Nico and I sat at the seats at the kitchen counter sipping Coke Floats with mine being blue of course. Don't ask. We have received an 'important' letter from our dads/ uncles that we must read meaning that something is going to (probably) happen that we won't like. Oh, by the way, Thalia and Nico are my cousins from my dad's side. Uncle Zeus aka Drama Queen is Thalia's dad and Uncle Hades aka General Moody is Nico's.

"Are we going to read the goddamn letter or not?" You can guess who said that.

"Looks like we gonna have to" I said. The letter is probably bad news for us. Who knows what's going to be written inside? I hope it's not about finally grounding me for getting kicked out of nine schools. In my fifth grade school, when I when to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with the Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus but I got expelled anyway. And before that, in fourth grade, my class had an unplanned swim with the sharks. You kinda get the idea. It was sixth grade where my dad and uncles decided to get homeschooling for my cousins and I and I'd like to say proudly that my grades spiked. I don't know how our tutor stands us or keeps her sanity but we pulled through.

Nico hesitantly opened the letter and read out aloud.

_Dear Percy, Thalia, and Nico,_

_We are afraid we have to stop your homeschooling and we registered you for the OA academy exam. The examination is today and we expect all of you to get in. Your driver received orders that he has to drive you to the examinations place. The exam is academics and physical fitness. Please prepare until then and bring proper attire for fitness. Good luck for you exam! We expect the best from you guys. See you at dinner._

_With love,_

_Your dads and uncles;_

_Zeus Olympia_

_Poseidon Olympia_

_Hades Olympia_

I look to my cousins and they looked murderous. Knowing me, I probably looked like that too. Thalia looked like she wanted to punch someone and Nico just looked like General Moody when someone stole his precious fedora from Italy that covered his oily bald head. Don't tell him I said that.

"Looks like Drama Queen finally gone insane," Nico muttered while twirling his straw around the glass.

"Amen to that!" Thalia confirmed hearing him throwing her arms in the air. I took a huge slurp of my awesome blue coke float.

"And… The stupid freaking exam is today," I said, "just really?"

"There we go" we said in sync stretching the 'there'. And after that, we ditched our drinks to head to the game room to kill some zombies. Before you can ask anything about how we have a game room, our family is rich like bloody rich. But that doesn't mean we're spoiled. Our fathers own Olympian Academy and own a huge company called Mount Olympus Inc. We know everything about the academy since our fathers own it; the academy travels around the world, has the one and only OP program, yada yada. Ever since we were little, my cousins and I were trained by our fathers' associates and tutors to take over the company and manage it. Plus, we have to learn to hold our own in fighting as well as learning an instrument. It was a family trademark that we all have to learn all of that. Olympian Academy teaches fighting so I guess our fathers wanted us to be the best. Thalia covers archery, daggers and spears, Nico covers two handed swords and one handed with shield and I cover dual wielding and throwing knives. We all know how to use weapons like I can hold my own in one handed sword with shield/ without shield but I'm barely decent in archery. Same with Thalia where she is gifted in archery but is okay with two handed swords. You kinda of get the point; we all are good at some things but are weak in others. My cousins and I all are prodigies in martial arts which is our common strength.

* * *

><p>"I wanna play Call of Duty today," Nico said childishly. Thalia and I rolled our eyes at his behavior.<p>

"Fine… Fine…" Those words made Nico's face light up like a Christmas tree. We plopped down to the comfy couch.

"Seriously, what's up with you and zombies?" I asked while logging in my account 'KelpHead18'.

"I don't know man." Nico shrugged as he logged in his screen name which is 'DeathBreath28'.

"And this is why we call you Death Breath" Thalia ended as she finished logging in with her screen name which is 'PineconeFace22'. You can tell we all chose names for each other all coming from inside jokes over the years together. The number at the back at the name is the day in the month we were born.

We chose the Nazi Zombie Map and the screen changed to selecting the weapons and I chose ACR 6.8 with a PDW. Nico got a SCAR-L with MAHEM and Thalia got a M4A1 with a Crossbow. The map started to load.

"Are you ready to kick zombie ass!" Thalia roared as she went into competitive mode.

"Hell ya!" Nico and I cheered. The map just finished loading and we spawned into a zombie filled map.

"Team… Pine Death Kelp!" we yelled. The team name was a combination of all our nicknames and it got us a good laugh. The pine tree that kills and spreads death while giving kelp to everyone. Yep. This is why some people call us freaks.

"Get on the freaking bus for Zeus' sake!" Thalia yelled. The next few hours were spent raging at each other and the occasional throwing of stuff at each other. The items were ranged from couch pillows to popcorn and the occasional TV remote. Playing a game with us can cause a lot of damage due to our tendencies and personality clash.

"Watch it Thals!" she chucked a pillow at me while I was getting surrounded by zombies. Thankfully, Nico just swooped in to save the day. Ya it's pretty likely that I'll be needing Death Breath's help. Note my sarcasm.

"Your knight in shining armor has come to save you!" Nico said cheekily.

"Shut your face!" I yelled shooting at everything in my sight. I made my avatar run back to the bus. I saw a special zombie and shot at it but another bullet from another gun killed it.

"Hey! That was my kill!" I raged at Nico while throwing the pillow Thalia threw at me.

"It's just a zombie." Nico said.

"Ya. You are saying that," I countered. Nico is now currently obsessed with zombies. Oh my.

"Oh shit. Look at the time. The driver is going to be here in an hour." Nico swore while killing another zombie. I looked at the corner of the screen. It said we were at Round 99. Shoot. We are gonna be dead if caught like this.

"One more round Nico. Almost to 100!" Thalia yelled. And in a matter of minutes, we completed the round.

"Let's just stop for now," I said finally being mature, "We have to change." Thalia rolled her eyes at me.

"Really?" Thalia asked.

"Yes really. Imagine if our fathers heard about us playing this and not preparing." I said worriedly.

"True… They'll probably take our electronics away." Nico said.

"Fine…"

* * *

><p>We all went to our rooms and changed to our expensive attire our dads wanted to show off. I grabbed a designer dark green v-neck long sleeve and some dark blue designer jeans paired with sea green Vans. I couldn't really care less. Nico wore a designer gray t-shirt and a genuine black leather jacket along with black designer jeans which he personally added skulls and chains to it himself. He also put on his shadow coloured Vans. Thalia wore a dark blue designer long sleeve with black designer jeans that she ripped along with dark brown combat boots.<p>

"For once, I'm okay with what I'm wearing. Would have been better if I was allowed to wear my Green Day tee," Thalia proclaimed happily.

"True. But looks like wittle Kelp Head finally grew out of his Finding Nemo shirt," Nico teased. My face probably was a nice shade of a tomato.

"Shut up" I seethed. "How about little wittle Nico wearing My Little Pony?" I shot back. Nico looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Burnnnnn…" Thalia chimed in from the background. I grabbed my sunglasses and went out. My cousins did the same.

* * *

><p>When we entered the building, everyone stared at us probably because we were arguing (loudly) again for the 'I don't know, I stopped bothering to count' time. There were a lot of people. I don't know how we manage to argue in this crowd. But no duh, people all over the country are competing to get in OA. This time, it was about who threw popcorn at Nico's <em>precious hair<em> which he takes a long time to perfect it.

"HEY! Don't diss the hair!" Nico cried out indignantly. It was probably during the COD game someone threw popcorn in his hair. Nico looked murderous.

"Chill out dude. It's just hair," I said mocking what he said earlier. I whispered to Thalia, "Just give the kid a _Happy Meal_ and he is gonna be back to that annoying happy go lucky kid."

"True that." Thalia agreed while walking to the check in desk.

"Hey! I heard that!" Nico said annoyed. We arrived to the check desk.

"Perseus Jackson Olympia" I hated calling my mine 'Perseus'. It made me sound like an old man.

"Thalia Grace Olympia" Thalia also hated being called by her last name. Apparently, her mom was mad like insane from hearing Thalia's past.

"Nico Di Angelo Olympia" Nico said. Haha. I still can't get over the fact that Nico Di Angelo means Nico the Angel. Nico is definitely not an angel. More like an annoying devil.

"The angel" I whispered to Nico while smirking.

"Shut up" he whispered back.

"Your seats are 9000, 9001, 9002" The attendant said handing us our IDs. "Please put them on your shirts or sweaters" she said after noticing Thalia's mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Nice. Us three are together once again." I grinned.

"How it pains me to leave Sir Kelp Head" Thalia said dramatically. Nico laughed his butt off.

"Fortunately, we are stuck together Lady Pinecone Face" I said dramatically playing along. Nico laughed even harder and now choking on air.

"And that's why you guys are my bro and sis" Nico grinned after calming down. Ahhh… I love these guys. The crazy freaks that majority of the population would never give a second glace if not our blood, _The Olympia Blood_.

* * *

><p>Together, we walked toward our examination room while joking around. I spotted a blonde haired girl with princess curls, a mischief pair of twins, a Ken Barbie doll (Sorry dude. Your teeth are too white and so typical), a violent looking girl and a brunette girl with I can tell dirt on her jeans as if she was gardening.<p>

"This is it," I said looking at the huge room in front of me unfazed. We all looked at each other telling each other Good luck.

* * *

><p>Five minutes until the exam ends. I kicked Thalia's leg that kicked Nico's leg which caused him to mutter a quiet "Owww".<p>

"Please leave your seats and exit in an orderly toward the exit and prepare for the next exam. The washrooms are to your left to change into proper gym attire." The examiner said. People started to walk out toward the exit while we stayed back.

"The change rooms are going to be hell." Thalia said remorsefully. Nico and I nodded gravely. Silently, we headed out to the change rooms and got out as soon as possible. I wore my black Nike basketball shorts and a _My Chemical Romance_ concert tee. Nico had the same thing on as me but his concert tee was an _All American Rejects_ concert tee. Thalia showed up also in the same stuff as us but wore a _Green Day_ tee and swapped the combat boots for lightning blue Nike running shoes.

"We will call people 100 at a time and while you are waiting, please be quiet and once you are done, you are free to change and leave." The examiner said.

Since our last name was Olympia, we were somewhere in the middle. Ninety minutes later, you can find our trio against the wall dozing on my shoulder.

"…Percy Jackson Olympia, Thalia Grace Olympia, Nico Di Angelo Olympia …" I tapped their shoulders.

"It's time to go" I said. They immediately woke up groaning and how their back was sore.

The exam was a beep test for running how long we can run for, tested our strength using a punching bag that calculated the amount of force used, flexibility, and measuring our bodies and weighing us.

* * *

><p>"It's time to have dinner," I called as my stomach grumbled unhappily for the 10th time. We entered the room where our fathers and family sat for dinner.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>

**Hey guys! Thanks to all of you guys who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I guess I had free time today so I made this chapter. Love you all! Happy New Year to all! Please review for constructive criticism and feel free to DM me if you have questions**

**-Asuna of Knights of Blood**

**Song of the Chapter: Shut up and Dance covered by Walk the Moon (It's pretty catchy)**

**Note: Why do I feel I'm rambling on and on about this story. Seems cliche? Let me know. **

**I know, I know, the ending seems kinda bland. I'm better at essays than stories but that'll drive me crazy.**

**BYEEEEEEE**


End file.
